


One day in the life of Jared and Jensen

by buttheyrebrothers



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, but more fluff I'm sorry, just a typical day on set I imagine in my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a typical day in their life, shooting Supernatural. Of course, getting scolded during Make-up, Lunch with co-workers and hidden blow jobs are par the course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One day in the life of Jared and Jensen

**Author's Note:**

> Longer and edited version of something I wrote for the J2 Love Week.

**5am, Vancouver, home**

It’s still dark outside when Jared wakes on a Monday morning; room chilly from the cold October wind outside. He fumbles for his phone, which is vibrating underneath his pillow, too light to wake Jensen but enough for him to get woken up himself. It’s a precious balance he learned by trial and error whereby error mostly meant a very grumpy Jensen and no blowjobs for a week. He figured it out rather fast.

To his left, Jensen is still buried deep underneath a thick comforter, which is pulled up so far to his nose it is barely exposed enough for him to breathe. Jensen’s cheeks are flushed from sleep and his hair mused, like he fell asleep with it still moist. It probably was, from all the sweat they worked up after their nightly activities. He looks way too adorable for a man in his mid-thirties, but then again, Jensen never played by the rules when it came to his looks.

Jared wishes he could stay in bed a bit longer and let his boyfriend wake up with wet heat around his dick, but alas, he has to hurry as it is. So he climbs out of bed, stealthy like the Ninja he very much isn’t, and leaves the bedroom on tiptoes. His dogs greet him with abundant enthusiasm, making it seem like he had been away for weeks instead of the 7 hours they had slept. Morons, the two of them. Lovable morons. Maybe today he would run a bit faster than usual to really power them out and give them an extra treat. He secretly likes that someone is so excited to see him every day so why jeopardize it?

**5:50am, Vancouver, home**

He dreams of driving in the Impala, Sam next to him in a lazy sprawl, legs opened obscenely wide and he hears himself say “It’s no wonder people assume they fuck Jared, for Christ sake, do you want to kill me or jump you on set?” Jared just smiles that mischievous smile of his, heat burning in his almond-shaped eyes, and reaches over the space between them to caress Jensen’s cheek, mumbling in a soft voice “Jensen, Jensen come on, you have to get up, it’s already past 6.”

His eyes open at a slow pace and it feels like they weight a million pounds at least. They fall on Jared, who is smiling down at him with his dimples on full display. It’s hard not to smile back; at least until he realizes that it is after 6-fucking-am, he overslept and hadn’t had any coffee yet. His face is clenched in a fist, ready to strike.

“Man, don’t kill the messenger. How about I brew coffee and you hit the shower, okay?” See, that is why Jensen loves the tall, dimpled guy in his bedroom. He knows what Jensen needs in the morning to function. He sighs wistfully.

“Don’ have time for a shower now, too late. “ 

“Nah, you have time, it’s only 5:50am. Hurry up, sweet-pea.”

Jared manages to shut the door before the pillow hits his head but it’s a close thing.

**6:30am, Vancouver, Clif’s car**

They both sit in the back today, like they do most Mondays. Must be one of their tiny traditions no one but them keeps track of, Clif thinks. Like the inside jokes or the looks that seem to convey whole conversations. He’s long given up trying to understand their weird little world. It’s theirs, strictly no admittance to anyone else. That’s fine with him, he’s paid to keep an eye on them and frankly, that’s easier when they’re attached at the hip. 

Right now Jensen is nursing a coffee from some thermos cup while Jared is watching the world fly by outside. They think they’re stealthy, that he can’t see how Jared’s hand is resting on Jensen’s thigh or that Jensen’s own is placed above, slowly stroking the backside of the thumb in a mindless, comforting gesture.

They’re not stealthy or subtle, but who is he to judge. He keeps an eye on them, nothing more.

**7:30, Vancouver, Make-Up trailer**

She’s worked on set since the very beginning and like most people here, she considers the cast and the crew as family. Sure, it sounds weird, but when you’re stuck on a set for ten to fifteen hours a day, you need to find something that motivates you, that keeps you going when all you want to do is quit and finally sleep. Working with friends, with family, definitely is something like that.

She loves Jared and Jensen like brothers (sure, they’re hot brothers she would tap in an instant, if they weren’t so hung up on each other, and isn’t that the motto of the show anyway) but sometimes she wants to kill them.

“What did I say about hickeys where people can see them?”

“Sorry, Jeanie.” they answer in unison. She should be angry with them, she should scold them in earnest for making her work that much harder, but how can you do that, when they’re grinning at you like two little boys who know they did something wrong and try to get away with it?

It’s a good thing she knows by now how to cover those hickeys fast and efficiently. She had years to learn it.

**12:30pm, Vancouver, Lunch tent**

Since the very beginning they made it a point to eat Lunch together, as long as the shooting schedule allowed them to do so. They would not always eat in the Lunch tent; sometimes they prefer one of their trailers and some alone time, but today they decided to join Misha and Bob instead.

They don’t exactly hide their relationship, but they do try to keep it separate from their work and tone it down on set. It’s not that they’re ashamed or afraid or anything like that. And besides, everyone has to sign a clause in their contract to not talk about any rumors concerning Jared and Jensen before they’re even allowed to enter the set. But this relationship, it’s theirs just like this job is. They love and value both, and so they don’t want to screw it up by bringing personal crap to work or vice versa.

Still, their ‘toning it down’ is glaringly obvious to anyone who knows them better than you do after a short interview or the casual viewing of the show. And so Misha and Bob have no qualms to rip into them for almost sitting in each other’s laps or how they bicker like an old married couple all the time. It’s okay though; they both know how to take it, especially because the jibs are affectionate and delivered with fond smiles. After all those pranks they pulled on those two, Misha and Bob deserve to hand out some jokes on their expanse.

**5:45pm, Vancouver, Jensen’s trailer**

He hasn’t even time to sit down before there is a knock on his trailer’s door, followed by Jared’s tall frame entering without waiting for an answer. Why he still bothers with knocking is beyond Jensen, but hey, Jared is allowed to have his own little idiosyncrasies.

“I don’t think we have time for a quickie Jared.” he says good-humored, eyes waggling suggestively despite his words.

“I thought that’s why they’re called **quick** -ies.” comes the smart-ass reply. He draws a breath to call his boyfriend a wise-ass but is stopped by nimble fingers opening his fly and pulling down his zipper. There is a short pause before Jared looks up at him with lewd expression in his eyes.

“Commando. Nice touch. I hope Brigit didn’t see you pull on Dean’s jeans on _this_.”

And because Jensen could be mistaken what _this_ means Jared swallows _this_ down to the root in one smooth move. It’s not like Jensen is complaining or anything.

It’s quick and messy and so damn good that Jensen’s knees almost give out underneath him. Jared has to prop him up with steady hands on his hips while Jensen’s hands are buried in Jared’s thick mane. He is hunched over, folded in two and cradling Jared’s head like a lifeline. This is what his co-star reduces him to and he wouldn’t want to miss a damn second of it. He just wishes he had another hand to stifle his obscene and rather loud moans. His mouth finds Jared’s neck instead and he mouths at it to let his lover’s skin absorb those pleasure sounds.

Jared is the first who gets him there in less than five minutes, a fact that makes the giant dork weirdly proud. Today is not exception and all too soon he feels his orgasm race towards him like some fangirls tend to do when they see them. His teeth sink into Jared’s shoulder and he feels him moan at the sensation, throat convulsing around him in wet heat.

After Jared pulled off of him he sinks to his knees and tried to catch his breath. Only, his boyfriend has other plans and forces his mouth open with a steady hand at his jaw. He obeys, like he always does, knowing whatever comes next will be good. He hopes are not belied when Jared feeds him his own come in between dirty kisses, tongue sweeping in with some of his load just to retreat again for more, until Jared’s mouth tastes like both of them instead of spunk.

As soon as Jensen really manages to catch his breath he fumbles for Jared’s fly to return the favor, only to have his hands batted away.

“Already took care of it. So hot when you’re falling apart, couldn’t help myself”

A shiver runs through him and his soft dick twitches at the thought of Jared getting off on Jensen’s pleasure. “Soooo, you’re good?” he still asks, because it’s Jared, who has one on Sam Winchester when it comes to self-sacrificing behavior.

“Yeah, I’m good. A bit hungry though.”

“In the fridge are some leftovers from Lunch I packed away for you.”

The kiss is that follows is soft. Tender. One would call it sweet and innocent if it didn’t taste like Jensen’s come.

**10:30pm, Vancouver, on the drive home**

They are in the back again. That’s not unusual for late nights. They had been on set for thirteen hours straight with exhaustion probably riding their asses, if the way they both lean onto each other on the way to the car is any indication. It looks like they’re drunk instead of bone-deep tired. _Same, same_ , his momma would have said.

He sees them huddled together in the backseat, with Jensen’s head on the taller man’s shoulder and Jared’s head placed above. Jensen is already dead to the world but Jared meets his eyes in the rear-view mirror. He mouths _drive slow,_ so Clif does, careful to not to drive over any pumps and disturb Jensen’s sleep. The sleeping man is not the only one looking peaceful and relaxed. Jared’s eyes are resting on the sleeping figure with an expression as soft as the rise and fall of Jensen’s chest.

When Clif drops them off at their house he watches silently as Jared untangles himself from Jensen without waking the older man. When he has maneuvered himself out of the car he walks around it with fast and steady steps. Jared opens the other door to pull Jensen into his arms so that he has him resting against his broad chest. He gives Clif a look the man can’t decipher and offers “Rough scene today.”

Clif nods and follows the retreating back with his eyes until the entrance door closes behind it. He won’t breathe a single word about what just happened. He keeps an eye on them, nothing more.

**11pm, Vancouver, home**

Jensen comes to it when Jared removes his boots. He’s looking at the ceiling of their bedroom, which is still a bit chilly from a day of disuse.

“Wha’re you doin’?” he slurs, still half-asleep.

“Undressing you, princess. You checked out in the car, didn’t wanna wake you.” There is a faint hint of amusement in Jared’s voice and a horrendous suspicion creeps to the forefront of Jensen’s muddled mind.

“Please tell me you did not carry me bridal style into the house?” he demands, all thoughts of sleep forgotten.

Jared chuckles lowly, and any other time he would have found this sound erotic as hell, but right now he is mortified.

“What if someone saw? Jared, dammit!” And he shouldn’t yell at his boyfriend. A boyfriend who had only meant well, who was probably worried because today’s scene had been hard on Jensen, who had cried a lot as Dean. That always burnt him out, emotionally but also physically.

Jared, who has finished pulling of Jensen’s shoes along with his socks, like a literal Houdini, encompasses one of Jensen’s hands with his own paw, thumb idly stroking the tender skin of his palm.

“No one saw, Jen, I swear. I made sure. You know me, I would never risk…I would never. I’m sorry.”

Way to make a guy feel bad. Those eyes will be the death of him.

“Hey no. Jared, listen.” He pulls him up so he can look in those multi-hued eyes. “I’m sorry, okay? I shouldn’t have snapped at you. Was my bruised ego talking, nothing more. I know you were careful. I know _you_.”

Jared’s face is open and so vulnerable it pulls on Jensen’s heart like nothing else ever did. In moments like those he knows how Dean feels about Sam because he would sell his soul in an instant if it meant Jared would never get hurt again.

They kiss without urgency, without any of the heat that most of the time only needs a tiny spark between them to inflame. At some point they let go of each other so that they can undress and slip under the covers.

“If it helps your ego you can be the big spoon tonight.”

“Shut up and cuddle me bitch. I'mma cold.”

Jared chuckles again before he complies. “Okay, _Dean_.”

They fall asleep with identical smiles on their faces.


End file.
